The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
An aspect of the present invention pertains to a method for manufacturing a mixed solution of propionate, acetate, and optional other organic acid salts by upgrading the product of a fermentation process.
The use of fermentation processes for the manufacture of mixed solutions of propionate and acetate are known in the art.
However, the art does not describe the upgrading of the processing liquid. It has been found that there is need for a method for upgrading fermentation products, in particular fermentation products containing substantial amounts of carbonates or carbonate-related compounds. This is because the presence of carbonate-related compounds is undesired in various food and drink products.
The presence of carbonates in certain food and drink products is undesired in terms of quality and regulation. Further, the presence of carbonates may lead to problems such as precipitates or undesired gas or foam formation during use of the fermentation products containing these carbonates or the products, such as for example various food and drink products, in which these fermentation products containing the carbonates are used. The presence of carbonates may also lead to precipitation or gas or foam formation occurring during further processing of the liquid, in particular precipitation during a further concentration process. The precipitates formed will foul the equipment used for such concentration processes and create a very inefficient concentration process. The present invention pertains to such an upgrading process. Further problems solved by the present invention and associated advantages will become clear from the following description.